Breaking Down Walls
by MusoukaS
Summary: Is Will's giving up truly the best for Emma? Chapter 5: "I should've known better" has been uploaded!
1. Chapter 1

Breaking Down Walls  
Chapter 1

* * *

_'There's someone out there for everyone, I wouldn't even sweat it..' _

His smile. His awkwardly, heartfelt, warm smile, so captivating. The way he tries to comfort me.

_'You're the most impartial and honest person I know...'_

The way the lightening plays, how it falls, the way it darkens his green eyes. Those dark pools of honesty, of lust, of innocence.

_'You're a slut, Will, you're a slut, you're a slut...' _

Played innocence...

_'Hi….'_

But ever yet so endearing as ever - as a small infant smiling back at you, locking gazes. He attracts you, keeps you focused, keep you.. _mesmerized_, unable to look away.

_'I'll admit, I've had some control issues in the past, but Carl's been helping me with all that.' - 'Really? Wow…'_

The way his disappointment results into sarcasm, into bitterness, the disappointment of not having _me, _being unable to help me, someone else taking that place.

_'So, why would you want to be someone else when someone you're already are is so amazing?' - 'Because the boring someone I already am, wasn't good enough for you..…'_

The way he's willing to change himself for _me,_ how he still wants to mesmerize me, help me, _have me, _after all…

_"The reality is, I only did all of this to get close to you." - "I guess love can make you do some crazy things, you know.." - " I'm sorry, Emma. I promise to never abuse our feelings for each other again. And let's face it, Carl's actually making you better, and if I really love you, I need to back off, and accept the fact that, at least for now, being with him is the best thing for you..….."_

The way he's persistent, persistent enough to continuously catch my attention, reminding me that I haven't been able to get over him yet, and he, he knows. The way he's been honest with me all along, the way he makes promises and never seems to break them - even when his heart seems to disagree with his mind.

The way he reluctantly gives up, knowing this is the best for me….

… but is it really_ the best_?

* * *

Not sure how this is going to go - but I have to write this, just have to. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think so far?


	2. Chapter 2

Big thanks to those who reviewed, who added this story to their alerts and so forth! I hope you like the following chapter :)

* * *

Chapter 2

The following day, Emma abruptly wakes up. She quickly looks around the room, hands going through her messy hair as her mind is too occupied with realizing, or lack thereof, what had occurred before she went to bed last night. Her mind's scattered. She's already happy enough that she can remember that she's in her own bedroom, somewhere safe - otherwise she would have more to worry about.

All of the sudden, her phone goes off. Her mind is immediately distracted from her previous thoughts and she turns her head to the right, towards the cupboard where her cell phone lies, still beeping vigorously. One more beep and her ringtone will fill the silence in the room. She silently sighs and looks at her call receiver.

Carl.

"I should pick up", she silently whispers to herself, yet simply continues to hold the device until it's switched to its ringtone - Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch Me! from the Rocky Horror Picture Show. After all what'd happened, she mentally remarks to herself that she should probably change this.

And then...

Then she vaguely remembers Will.

He'd been the one on her mind before going to bed, not Carl, _him._ Her cheeks fluster ever so lightly at the mere thought of him. She remembers now, alright. Her dream had created its own spin-off, its own take on what should've really happened with Will after she sung _her_ song. The way his muscles flex underneath her digits…

No!

She quickly shakes her head in order to get rid of the images that fill her mind, her imagination as she seems in a big haste to get into the shower.

Dreams are only dreams - she shouldn't, _mustn't,_ translate them back into reality. Will had his chance and he blew it. Period. There is nothing she can still do or could've done about his adultery actions. Besides, she's with Carl now and Will finally seems to be letting go of her, but deep down, as she's embarrassed and even afraid to admit it, she misses him, his adoring ways to get her attention, to attract her. She abruptly pauses her thought, grits her teeth together and almost seems able to punch a hole in one of the tiles of her shower wall. She resumes her thought -_ "and the constantly obnoxious ways he has to occupy my mind without even being in the same room, let stand alone in the same house!"_


	3. Chapter 3

Late chapter is, well, very late. My apologies for those who have been waiting. I hope this chapter slightly makes up for it. There will be some vague issues in this chapter, but most of them are done on purpose. *winks*. That's rather creepy, isn't it?

Anyways;

Without further ado, I hope you enjoy the 3rd chapter! 

* * *

Chapter 3

Slipping away

* * *

As Emma enters the William McKingley High School through its main corridors, she immediately spots Carl in _her_ office, on _her_ chair. She needs to thoroughly clean that one later, she remarks.

She bites softly onto her lower lip. Carl knows very well that she dislikes him coming over before making an appointment with her, and in most cases, he respects that. Something is up and she knows somewhere to guess. Anxiety slowly starts to take control of her, her sternum turning into a light shade of red.

_"I should probably go in there, shouldn't I?"_

Her mind wants to quickly run towards the teachers lounge and hide in there, hoping he'd eventually give up and simply call it a day, but she knows better than that. Once he set his mind onto something, he won't give up as easily as she hopes, which is good in some circumstances, such as with her phobias, but she disagrees with that for now. As she is about to try to make her way towards the lounge, she directs her gaze towards Carl one last, remaining time and their glares are right away locked.

_"Damn..!"_

The nerves in her body enrages. She attempts to smile towards Carl and succeeds as her hearts starts to heavily pound in her chest. And as a faint smile appears on his face, she makes her way towards her office and waves at her beloved partner.

"Hi Carl," I attempt to say ever so brightly, hoping to hide my nervous state of mind from him as I enter the room, smiling innocently at him, "I didn't expect to see you so soon. Here. In my office."

"I wanted to surprise you", his tone of voice seems cold, his glare directed at a pamphlet on my desk.

"Oh -", he cuts me off.

"Why didn't you pick up the phone this morning?", he looks up at me and our gazes meet once more. His gaze pierces through me, searching, it feels distant and I suddenly start to feel weak, utterly defenseless.

"Ehr, I, I, I was still asleep," I pause to brush a hair from my face, " you know.."

"Still asleep?", he gets up and makes his way towards me, it's obvious that he's angry, "Emma, we made arrangements to go out and have lunch together!"

My eyes enlarge from shock. This side of Carl had previously been unknown to me.

"Carl, is there something wrong?"

"If there's something wrong?", he scoffs at me.

_"Why is he getting so frustrated?" _

" Of course not, why would there be something wrong? It's not as if you've been acting strange as of late", Carl abruptly says and I can't help but feel confused and slightly offended.

'"Strange?", I question him.

"Yes, strange, as being reluctant in making appointments and now you're starting to miss them," he pauses, he already seems a bit cooled down, but also appears to struggle with his words, "You're hardly affectionate towards me, it's as if you don't want to be with me, which is why I have every right to be angry".

"Of course I want to be with you, " I look away for a few seconds, "but you know it's difficult for me…." My voice trails off, because Carls seems fixated in something outside my office, or rather - with _someone_, when I look back at him. I follow his gaze and notice that it's Will he's fixated about. Will is talking to one of his Glee students right outside my office. A small, dreamy-highschool-girl-who-has-a-crush-on-her-teacher kind of smirk appears on my face, as well as a slight blush. Carl loudly clears his throat and I turn my attention to him. He now has his arms crossed over each other as he's giving me a look. It's_ the_ look.

"And you tell me you haven't been acting stranger?"

"I, ehr, I….", I stutter and fail to find the right kind of words to sooth his temperament right away, which is why I try to throw it on a different subject, "Why are you so worked up about me missing one appointment?"

"It's not about the **damn** appointment!", Carl mutters furiously through gritted teeth.

"Then what is it?", I helplessly ask him in the hope to understand him, as I notice how some students and a particular teacher are looking at our direction.

"It's….," he pauses and shakes his head, "Never mind, I'll talk to you.."

Carl, without hesitation or delay, leaves the office, leaving me behind, perplex and alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Damn That Man

* * *

My cheeks are flushed as I try to comprehend what has just happened. Carl was obviously mad about something, but what? What isn't he telling me? I slowly regain my composure, taking in deep breaths.

"Hey…", a voice softly says, it's full with concern, as the owner ticks gently onto glass of the door and I immediately look up.

Oh crap, it's Will.

Now isn't the time nor place to be speaking with him, not after Carl had managed to throw her off her feet like that, to utterly confuse her and scramble her mind.

"H-hey", I manage to mutter, cheeks turning into a slightly redder shade.

"Are you all right? I.. we…", he simply points towards the exit door as if it said and explained all and everything.

"Yeah, " I slowly exhale, "I'm fine…just.. peachy, really"

"Okay….", he says, hesitation in his tone of voice as he sits down in front of me, looking straight at me and I find it hard to avoid his gaze and withstand those devouring eyes, "What just happened?"

I shrug slightly, attempting to divert the attention towards the pamphlets on my desk by looking through them and placing them behind me, where they originally belong, and not get sucked in by his adoring innocence, "Oh, nothing.."

"Emma..," it sounds as if he's giving her a warning, "It didn't sound as nothing."

"Will", I sigh out loud, hoping he'd get the message, him interfering into this is only going to make things worse, "Look. You're a nice guy and all, but just let it be. You can't save the whole world.."

I look sternly at him and for a brief moment, silence takes control of the conversation. Unfortunately, I don't find it as pleasant or welcome as I usually do. It only seems to make me more nervous and weak, as I come to realization that I have just confronted Will… I mean.. Will, of all people, about one of his major flaws.

"Please…"

"All right", he nods understandingly and gets up from the seat, "Just remember that I'm here for you whenever you need someone."

I nod back at him and attempt to hold back my reflex of checking him out as he makes his way towards the door, but can't quite manage nor help myself and fail in the attempt. Damn him for being such a gorgeous and good-looking man.

"Thank you", I softly whisper as he exits the room and starts walking through the hallway, but not before locking gazes with me. I can't quite put my finger on the look that he has, but there's something about it. It makes me shiver and I start to blush again. His glare feels raw, yet very sensual. I notice that I've gotten over my previous encounter with Carl and silently curse that man under my breath.

* * *

Apologies, dear readers! I've promised to myself to write a chapter at least a month, but failed to do so. Hopefully you can forgive me.

I'll probably skip some time in the next chapter or maybe switch Emma's pov with Will's. Not sure. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the story, even though it's on a smaller side!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
I should've known better

* * *

It's been a while since I've heard from Carl. He always calls me once a day, to check up on me, ask me how my day has been, if anything has happened, to exchange silly little conversations he had with his patients with me, telling me how his day has been. The usual. He at least picks up the phone when I try to contact him or texts me back. He doesn't. 6 calls and 42 texts later, and not a single word. He hasn't called back since that morning, since I found him sitting in my office, angry, well - frustrated describes it better. Getting a little worried, I sigh as I park my car in the parking lot of McKingley High. I get out, frowning heavy and throw the car door shut, carefully holding my lunch.

"Whoa," I suddenly hear from behind me and stop dead in my tracks, "Who got you so worked up?"

"Will", I breathe, recognizing the voice as I notice how my heart starts to beat faster and how my breathing becomes uneven. I slowly turn around, placing a lock of hair behind my ear as I feel how the warmth within my body creeps up to my cheeks. I fluster. I notice him smiling oh so softly and warmly at me. I was rude a couple of days ago to him and I haven't spoken to him since then. I've spotted him several times across the hallway, but looked away when he looked at my direction. During lunch, I ate in my office, simply to avoid him. I.. wasn't ready to be confronted by him. I felt awful for being so rude to him, I still do, but he seems unaffected by it. I nervously smile at him as I clutch my lunch, pressing it tightly in front of my chest.

"Are you all right?", he asks, a worried expression on his face as he's staring me directly into the eyes with his gorgeous green ones.

"Yeah", I smile, cheeks blushing heavily, "I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"You sure?", he asks, reassuring. Though, I'm not sure if he's trying to reassure me or himself. He gestures me to walk with him and I comply willingly.

I frown, but manage to smile sweetly to avoid any suspicion, "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking, though".

"Ah", I look up to meet his gaze and he eyes me suspiciously, not fully believing me yet and he has every right to. I'm not fine, far from it, actually.

"If you need anyone to talk to-"

"Yes, I know. I can talk to you," I cut him off, nodding as I stare in front of me for a few seconds, I then focus myself back onto him, "You're a good friend". He chuckles lightly at this, his eyes crinkling.

"I'm so sorry for being so rude at you a couple of days ago", I suddenly blurt out, managing to even surprise myself. My cheeks immediately feel hot again, with my eyes now fully fixating in front of them as I feel embarrassed.

"It's all right. I didn't mean to intrude. I shouldn't have..", his voice trails off as he smiles adoringly, a pinch of amusement present in his voice, "Is this why you've been avoiding me?".

"I've done no such thing", I defend myself as I direct my gaze at the ground, ignoring his piercing stare. I can feel him looking smug towards me. I can just feel it. I can feel the amusement tugging at the corners of his lips. I can feel I'm losing this little discussion.

"Okay, so, maybe, I might've avoided you, but it was only for your sake"

He laughs, a genuine one at that. I smile politely back at him as I feel like an idiot. I should've know better. I could've known better. I watch how Will runs a little to catch the door before I do, holding it open for me. I nod at him in appreciation as I enter the high school, Will following in my footsteps, speeding up his pace once more to catch up with me.

"But Ems, I've known you for a long time now. I know there's something troubling you. You're actually one of those few people who don't get angry. I'm sure you just don't get angry, you just don't without a valid reason"

* * *

So, was this chapter worth the wait? Waiting for over a year, I mean?

In all seriousness, I'm so sorry for the lack of updating this. I've been heavily busy with other things, but most of it seems to be sorted out. Anyways. I hope you enjoyed the story so far.


End file.
